Warrior Cats Dare Show
by CatDragon726
Summary: It's the Warrior Cats Dare Show of the universe! I really want to continue it so please review!
1. Ep 1: Butter on Pancakes

**Note: Again, I don't own the Warrior Cats. Erin Hunter does. Read the story because I'm bored of these notes. :)**

Characters:

Moonwish- silver she-cat with white flecks- RainClan

Ambergrowl- amber tom- CloudClan

Gorsepaw- white tom with bright green eyes- SunClan

Ep. 1: Butter on Pancakes

Moonwish: Welcome to…

Gorsepaw: Warrior Cats Dare Show!

Ambergrowl: Where's my coffee…

Moonwish: *growls* You're kidding, right?

Ambergrowl: No. *pads off to look for coffee*

Moonwish: Okay, well, that was SUPPOSED to be our first host Ambergrowl, BUUUUT apparently he's looking for some coffee…

Ambergrowl: Okay, I'm back! I'm Ambergrowl of CloudClan.

Moonwish: *rolls her eyes but is secretly giggling* Alright, I'm your second host, Moonwish of RainClan.

Gorsepaw: And I'm the last (*grumble*) host, Gorsepaw of SunClan.

Ambergrowl: We have some great dares today! *snicker*

Moonwish: Yes, this is sure to be fantastic!

Gorsepaw: Our first victim *cough* I mean… _guest_ is… Ashfur! Come on down, Ashfur!

Ashfur: No.

Ambergrowl: *bares teeth* GET UP HERE WIMP!

Ashfur: Eeeek! Coming! *streaks to the stage*

Moonwish: Okay, Ashfur. The dare is that you must make Squirrelflight marry you, without telling her it is a dare, and then… well, another part we'll tell you about later. *evil grin*

Ashfur: UMM… NO THANKS…

Ambergrowl: Do it or get the penalty…

Ashfur: PENALTY? PLEASE, TELL ME THE PENALTY! *practically jumps on Ambergrowl*

Ambergrowl: GAAH! Okay, Penalty Wheel time!

Gorsepaw: Moonwish, it's your turn.

Moonwish: Yesss! *pulls out a wheel that has tons of penalties listed on it* Let's see what Ashfur's penalty would be! *spins the wheel*

Gorsepaw: And your penalty is…

Ambergrowl: Getting locked in a room with 100 hungry badgers!

Ashfur: AACK! I take that back, I'll marry Squirrelflight! *looks totally embarrassed*

Nonexistent crowd: *does nothing because, obviously, it is nonexistent*

Existent crowd: *laughs hysterically*

Gorsepaw: Oooooooookay! Magic button time! *pushes a shiny button with a picture of Nyan Cat on it and Ashfur is teleported to ThunderClan*

Squirrelflight: Ashfur? Aren't you dead? Wait a second you tried to kill my niece and nephews! Die die diiiiiiiiiiie! Again!

Ashfur: Meep! Um Squirrelflight? Heheh…

Squirrelflight: Make it quick! These claws aren't going to scratch by themselves!

Ashfur: omo UM Squirrelflight… will you… you… marry me?

Squirrelflight: UM NO!

Ashfur: ._. *whispers to Moonwish* ummm what do I do now?

Moonwish: I'll take care of this. *pushes black button and a pink mist settles on Squirrelflight*

Squirrelflight: *squeals* Oh of COURSE I'll marry you Ashyboo!

Ashfur: O_O Um…um… you will?

Squirrelflight: YAH!

Ashfur: Are we sure about thi-

Ambergrowl: YES! Take it away, Gorsepaw!

Gorsepaw: *pushes red button and suddenly the cats are at Squirrelflight and Ashfur's wedding with all of the Clans watching*

Squirrelflight: I do!

Ashfur: I…do.

Brambleclaw: NOOOOOO! WHO SUPERGLUED ME TO THIS CHAIR?!

Moonwish: *plasters on innocent face* Heehee…

Ambergrowl: This is entertaining! And now for the extra part!

Ashfur: …there's more?

Gorsepaw: Of course!

Squirrelflight: Come here little Ashyboo! Squirrelflight's got a kissy kissy for you!

Brambleclaw: *ready to die*

Ashfur: AAAACK!

Moonwish: Let's get this going, shall we?

Ambergrowl: OH YES! *pushes Nyan Cat button and Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and Squirrelflight are locked in a room together*

Gorsepaw: And now to look at the secret camera… *pushes green button for security camera*

Moonwish: We have made sure that the hypno-mist on Squirrelflight has worn off! Let's see how this plays out!

Brambleclaw: You married him!

Squirrelflight: He tricked me!

Brambleclaw: Oh.

Ashfur: I'll just hide in this corner while you guys work it out…

Squirrelflight: Ohhhhhh no! You're gonna get a nice little massage!

Ashfur: Ooooooh yay massage!

Brambleclaw: *facepaw* Just do it.

Squirrelflight: :D Gladly. *proceeds to help Brambleclaw maul Ashfur*

Ambergrowl: Well that was fun! We'll let them take that for a while.

Moonwish: Okay, that took a while, so our second/last dare for today is for… Dovewing!

Gorsepaw: Come on up, Dovewing!

Dovewing: *bleep* !

Ambergrowl: Language, sweetheart! Now get up here before I rake your tail off! ;3

Dovewing: Meeeeep! *runs up* Okay, what is it?

Moonwish: You need to ask Whitewing for tom advice! About Tigerheart and Bumblestripe! And THEN you have to actually DO what she says!

Dovewing: WHAT.

Gorsepaw: You heard her!

Dovewing: …and if I don't?

Ambergrowl: Penalty Wheel, please! Gorsepaw, it's for you!

Gorsepaw: Yayz! *pulls out Penalty Wheel* Let's see now… *spins* You will have to… declare your undying love for Scourge and then get locked in a room with him.

Dovewing: ._. Who's Scourge?

Moonwish: Ugh never mind… Let's just say you don't want to tell him that.

Dovewing: *sigh* Okay, I'll do the Whitewing one.

Ambergrowl: Allllllright! Here we go! *pushes NC (Nyan Cat) button and Dovewing is teleported to ThunderClan*

Dovewing: Hey uhhh mom?

Whitewing: YAH girlfrieeeeeend?

Dovewing: *grimaces* Um… can I ask you for some… advice?

Whitewing: About what girlfrieeeeeeeend?

Dovewing: *freaked out* Toms. More specifically, Tigerheart and Bumblestripe.

Whitewing: OMG you have TWO crushes girlfrieeeeeeeeend?

Dovewing: Yes… now stop that stupid girlfriend stuff! I'm your daughter for butter on pancakes!

Whitewing: What's a pancake girlfrieeeeeeend?

Ambergrowl + Moonwish + Gorsepaw: *GAPE*

Dovewing: Shut up! Just give me the advice already!

Whitewing: Pushy pushy! WELL girlfrieeeeeend, I think you should, like, totally ask Tigerheart out!

Dovewing: But… what about Bumblestripe?

Whitewing: WELL girlfrieeeeeeend I think you should, like, totally ask Bumblestripe out!

Dovewing: And Tigerheart?

Whitewing: WELL girlfrieeeeeeeend I think you should, like, totally ask them BOTH out!

Dovewing: T_T And just how do I do that? I can't date them both.

Whitewing: WELL girlfrieeeeeeend-

Dovewing: FORGET IT! JUST SHUT UP! I'LL ASK THEM BOTH OUT IF YOU JUST SHUT UP!

Whitewing: :3 Okee!

Dovewing: o.O All righty then…

Gorsepaw: *whispers* And now for the second part!

Dovewing: o.o Oh yeah. Right. Fine. *takes a deep breath and walks up to Bumblestripe* Bumblestripe, will you go out with me?

Bumblestripe: *blushies* Oh, umm… sure!

Dovewing: 83 Okee! *thinking: SQUEE!* Yay! *walks up to Tigerheart* Hey Tigerheart wanna go out with me?

Tigerheart: Sure! Wait weren't we already dating?

Bumblestripe: S'CUSE ME?

Dovewing: Oh right! Anyway so-

Bumblestripe: Are you dating Tigerheart? You didn't really ask me out!

Tigerheart: Wait. You asked out Bumblestripe? You've been faking me?!

Dovewing: Calm down…heheh… we'll work this out…

Tigerheart + Bumblestripe: CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!

Ambergrowl: OKAY that's enough for today!

Moonwish: See you on the next episode! For now, this was…

Gorsepaw: Warrior Cats Dare Show! Byebye! :3

**So? How was it? If you thought it was funny, review and SEND ME DARES! Thank you! :D**


	2. Ep 2: How Yellowfang Really Died

**It's what you've all been waiting for... welcome to the next episode of Warrior Cats Dare Show! Enjoy!**

**Characters:**

**Moonwish: silver she-cat with white flecks (RainClan)**

**Ambergrowl: amber tom (CloudClan)**

**Gorsepaw: white tom with bright green eyes (SunClan)**

Ambergrowl: Hello everybody!

Gorsepaw: And welcome to...

Moonwish: Warrior Cats Dare Show!

Gorsepaw: Today's going to be exciting; it's our first show with dares from people OTHER THAN OURSELVES! Woo!

Ambergrowl: That's... not that great, considering it's only our second episode.

Gorsepaw: SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO BE HAPPY OKAY! WHEEEEE! *starts running around the room*

Moonwish: What's that in your mouth...? *picks up a package off the floor* Oh no... Milky Ways? You've been eating chocolate, Gorsepaw?!

Gorsepaw: YUUUUUUUP!

Ambergrowl: Great StarClan, this should be interesting...

Moonwish: Let's just get to the dares.

Ambergrowl: Good idea.

Moonwish: So, to start off, I'd like to thank **Anonymous **and **PolarAngel **for submitting dares! We will be using them today!

Gorsepaw: LET'S START ALREADY! WOOHOOOOOOOO!

Ambergrowl: *facepaw* Go ahead, Moonwish.

Moonwish: *grins evilly* Gladly. We'll start with **Anonymous**'s dare:

_Dare Tigerheart to get stuck in a chair and watch in horror as Dovewing kisses Bumblestripe_

Ambergrowl: I like the sound of that!

Gorsepaw: MEEEEE TOOOOOOOO!

Moonwish: Okay, then! Come on up... Tigerheart!

Tigerheart: Do I have to...?

Gorsepaw: YEEESSSSS! *whizzes to the audience, grabs Tigerheart, and drags him to the stage*

Moonwish+Ambergrowl: *cracking up*

Tigerheart: *sigh* Do I really have to do this?

Dovewing+Bumblestripe: *appear* YES!

Moonwish: *ties Tigerheart to a chair* Go!

Dovewing+Bumblestripe: *start making out*

Nonexistent audience: *does nothing because, obviously, it is nonexistent*

Existent audience: *shields their eyes*

Tigerheart: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gorsepaw: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Tigerheart: T_T

Tigerheart+Dovewing+Bumblestripe: *disappear*

Gorsepaw: I'll be honest... that was more entertaining than I thought it was going to be.

Moonwish: Good... you're done.

Gorsepaw: For now...

Ambergrowl: Our next two dares are from **PolarAngel**:

_1. Exclusively for Jayfeather: banish him to a mirrored, scentless, feelingless labyrinth for ALL ETERNITY! And have him find his way out :)_  
_2. Exclusively for Bluestar: Since she went crazy in her last moments in life, have her take an extreme_  
_psychology class ... until she passes._

Moonwish: Well this'll be fun! Jayfeather first!

Ambergrowl: Get up here, Jayfeather! RIGHT NOW!

Jayfeather: *walks to the stage* Why is it always me...

Gorsepaw: Be quiet, Mr. Grumpymcgrumpsterpants.

Jayfeather: ...what?

Moonwish: Alright, Jayfeather! You heard what you had to do!

Jayfeather: I won't!

Ambergrowl: My turn for the Penalty Wheel! *brings out Penalty Wheel and spins it* And it lands on... you eating a hundred pounds of deathberries!

Jayfeather: Meep! Okay, I'll do the labyrinth!

Gorsepaw: Thought so. *pushes awesome button and Jayfeather disappears*

A TV is lowered and Jayfeather appears on the screen.

Jayfeather: I hate being blind... ow! That was a wall... WHY ARE MY WHISKERS AND NOSTRILS NOT WORKING AAGH

Moonwish: We'll leave him to that... and get back to it later.

Gorsepaw: Now for the Bluestar one!

Ambergrowl: Come ooooon up!

Bluestar: StarClan help me... wait I'm in StarClan... never mind! *runs to the stage* So... a psychology class, huh? Should be easy enough.

Gorsepaw: So you think...

Ambergrowl: *pushes the magical button*

Bluestar: *appears in psychology class*

Teacher(who happens to be Scourge! LOL): Okay class (that only has one student), today we shall learn how to control your inner emotions! Breathe in... breathe out... breathe in... breathe out... now, do what I do! GO KILL SOMEONE

Bluestar: Okay! *heads for Yellowfang*

Moonwish: UM okay that's enough for today! Tune in next time and MAYBE Jayfeather will get out of the maze... probably not. We'll see if Bluestar passes her class... also probably not.

Ambergrowl: See you next time on...

Gorsepaw: Warrior Cats Dare Show! Bye bye! *waves paw cutely*

**So... how was it? REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! :)**

**Remember, if you want me to continue this GIVE ME DARES! Also, I'm accepting security guards now! Here's the info for that:**

**Give me the cat's name, rank, description, personality, and which cats from the real Warriors series that they particularly love/hate. You may have up to three cats so choose wisely.**

**See ya next episode! :D**


End file.
